Special Chapter: Valentine's day Bonus ZoRo
by orange-star-destiny
Summary: Feliz dia de San Valentin. Hoy les traigo esta pequeña historia,la cual es paralela a mi fic LuNa: "Special chapter: valentine's day". Espero que les guste :) 1/2 up


Hola, linda comunidad de fanfiction :D

Hoy aparezco por aquí para traerles este pequeño fanfic ZoRo, el cual es una historia paralela a "Special chapter: valentine's day", mi otro fanfic LuNa. Es recomiendo que le echen una vistazo, así entenderán algunas cosas que no he narrado aquí (pueden acceder a el a través de mi perfil :D )

Bueno, volviendo al tema en cuestión xd como dice el nombre, este es un especial de San Valentin enfocado en el punto de vista de Robin, la cual entrara en conflicto con sus sentimientos tras una interesante conversación con su capitán fufufu

Espero que les guste :D

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sama. Esta historia es sin fines de Lucro

**Special Chapter: Valentine's day. ****Bonus ZoRo**

**Part I**

Para la arqueóloga de los mugiwara, ese 14 de febrero era, en muchos aspectos, un día como cualquier otro a bordo del Sunny go. El sol brillaba cálidamente en el cielo, y el mar seguía siendo tan vasto e impredecible como siempre…pero había algo que marcaba la diferencia.

Un pequeño detalle: "San Valentín", el día del amor y la amistad.

Y es que esta celebración, la cual parecía tan lejana y sin sentido para alguien como ella, de pronto empezó a tomar relevancia dentro de su cabeza. Si, comenzó a interesarle ¿y cómo sucedió esto? Bueno, al principio no tenía ningún motivo en especial. Sólo quería celebrarlo en compañía de sus nakama: preparar un chocolate, adornarlo, envolverlo en su caja y entregarlo. Quería vivir ese tipo de experiencia. Así que convenció a Nami de llevarlo a cabo este año y juntas se pusieron manos a la obra, preparando todos los detalles necesarios para que la celebración fuese un éxito y sus nakama fueran felices…

Pero eso había sido en un principio. Ahora sus motivos eran diferentes.

—_**Ya le entregue chocolates a Chopper y los demás chicos…—**_susurro para si misma, cerrando la puerta del acuario para dirigirse a la cubierta _**—Ahora sólo me quedan dos…me pregunto a quien debo visitar primero…—**_

Caminaba ensimismada por la cubierta, dirigiéndose a la proa del Sunny go para ver a su capitán. Aun recordaba la interesante conversación que tuvo con él la noche anterior, la cual influyo enormemente en su cambio de actitud con respecto a "San Valentín".Y es que entre pregunta y pregunta se enteró de varias cosas que desconocía del mugiwara, despertando su curiosidad al no saber como influiría _esta información_ en un futuro.

—"_A esta hora Nami debió haber terminado de envolver los chocolates que le faltaban, seguramente vendrá pronto…"—_pensó con la curiosidad a flor de piel, deteniéndose frente a la escalera tras escuchar los fuertes ronquidos del peli-negro—_" fufufu De alguna forma no puedo esperar, Luffy suele ser muy lento en este tipo de cosas…me pregunto qué ocurrirá una vez que se encuentren…"—_y mirando fugazmente la caja de chocolates roja que cargaba en su mano izquierda, embozó una sonrisa mientras giraba sobre sus tacones.

Quería que Nami fuera la primera en obsequiarle chocolates a su capitán, así que decidió esperar antes de entregar los suyos

—_**N****os vemos más tarde, Capitán-san—**_

Y entonces sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso, ya que su vista se centró en la sala de observación_**—Ahora sólo falta él...—**_musito mientras una brisa marina desordenaba su cabello, caminando de regreso a la cubierta sin perder de vista su objetivo.Y es que tras esa interesante conversación que tuvo la noche anterior no sólo descubrió cosas importantes sobre Luffy, sino que también lo hizo sobre si misma: salieron a la luz sus propios sentimientos, y es por ese motivo que sus nervios comenzaban a perturbarla, ya que temía por la reacción de cierto espadachín.

— _**Tal vez pueda averiguar algo más sobre él —**_susurro para si misma, mirando fijamente la caja de chocolates verde que tenia en su mano derecha—_**No pierdo nada con intentarlo—**_y con ese pensamiento en mente, subió las escaleras que la separaban del espadachín, asomando su cabeza por la pequeña escotilla de metal.

—_**Perdón por la intromisión— **_se anuncio con una sonrisa, captando la atención de Zoro.

—_**Ah, eres tú...—**_dijo con indiferencia, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguía con su rutina de ejercicios_**— ¿Qué pasa? **__**¿Necesitas algo?—**_

Pero la arqueóloga no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente entró a la habitación y se sentó en uno de los sillones, ignorando por completo las preguntas del espadachín

_**— Oye ¿Al menos estas escuchando?—**_insistió, frunciendo el ceño

—_**Te escucho—**_dijo sinceramente, embozando una sonrisa

Zoro bufó—_**Entonces responde cuando te hablan, maldita sea—**_murmuro de mala gana mientras desviaba la mirada, causando una risita en la morena

—_**Por cierto, espadachín-san…—**_

— _**¿Qué ocurre?—**_respondió bruscamente

— _**¿Sabes qué se celebra hoy?—**_

Zoro la miro receloso ¿Qué se proponía?—_**No tengo idea ¿es el cumpleaños de alguien?—**_

Robín negó con la cabeza—_**No, hoy es "San Valentín"—**_

Entonces el espadachín puso una expresión extraña, sabía muy bien de que se trataba esa fecha por los delirios del cocinero_**— ¿Y? eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo—**_

—_**Te equivocas—**_contraatacó la morena, dispuesta a seguir—_**tiene todo que ver contigo—**_

— _**¿Huh? ¿Por qué?—**_bufo fastidiado, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de la situación, notando un leve brillo de malicia en aquellos ojos celestes_**—E-E-Espera un segundo…**_ —balbuceo con nerviosismo, retrocediendo varios pasos mientras temía lo peor—_** ¡No me digas que…!—**_

—_**Si, así es—**_dijo Robín con una risita, mostrándole la caja de chocolates verde que mantenía oculta tras su espalda_**—Feliz día de "San Valentín", espadachín-san—**_

— _**¡¿ES EN SERIO?!—**_exclamo boquiabierto, paralizado por la sorpresa

Robín lo miro fijamente unos segundos, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba—_"esto se pondrá interesante"_—

_**—Dime, espadachín-san…—**_Zoro se sobresalto_**— ¿los aceptaras?—**_

— _**¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!—**_bramó de inmediato

— _**¿Por qué?—**_pregunto ella tranquilamente, sin quitarle la vista del encima_**— ¿acaso tienes miedo?—**_

— _**¡¿QUIEN TENDRÍA MIEDO DE TI?—**_reclamó, ofendido_**—¡lo que pasa es que no quiero recibir nada tuyo!—**_

— _**Ya veo. Entonces ¿qué harás?—**_continuo la arqueóloga, parándose del sillón para acercarse a él_**— ¿vas a rechazarme?—**_

Zoro la vio avanzar, haciéndole retroceder inconscientemente_—"esta mujer…"— _pensó con recelo, cada vez más acorralado. Entonces cuando pensó que la situación no podía ponerse peor, su espalda chocó contra la pared de madera, bloqueando su única ruta de escape_**— ¡Maldición!—**_

— _**¿Y bien?**__—_dijo Robín con un tono muy sugerente, quedando sólo a centímetros de su cara_**— aún no escucho tú respuesta—**_

El espadachín trago saliva. Sabia que sólo le quedaba una opción para salir airoso, así que sin dudarlo un segundo tomó a la morena por los hombros y la arrinconó contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo para que no pudiera escapar.

— _**¡****¿Qué haces?!—**_ pregunto ella, sorprendida

— _**¡Eso te pregunto yo a ti! ¡¿me puedes decir que diablos te pasa?!—**_ le reclamo de mal humor, encarándola con la mirada

— _**Es-espera un segundo**_…— balbuceo— _**yo sólo…—**_

— _**¡No permitiré que juegues conmigo!—**_prosiguió_**— ¡Si quieres molestar a alguien, ve con el idiota del ero-cook! ¡Apuesto que él estaría más que complacido de seguirte el juego!—**_

— _**¡Te equivocas!—**_se defendió— _**¡déjame explicarte!—**_

— _**¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!—**_y sin más se aparto de ella como si de fuego se tratase, dirigiéndose con paso firme al otro extremo de la habitación para ir por sus katanas.

Lo único que quería era salir de ahí lo antes posible para enfriar su mente, ya que a pesar de la distancia aun podía sentir la calidez de Robin traspasar por completo su piel, dejándolo con una sensación de cosquilleo que lo ponía de los nervios—"_¡Maldición! ¡Esa maldita mujer…!_"—Pero antes de coger su _Shusui _para acomodarla a un lado de su cadera, notó algo sobre el sillón que lo desconcertó por completo, provocando que un mal presentimiento de apoderara de su ser.—_**E****so es…—**_balbuceo, sin poder esconder su sorpresa

—_**Sabes, espadachín-san—**_dijo Robin tranquilamente, acercándose al sillón—_**"San Valentín" no es sólo el día del amor…—**_

Zoro palideció ¿acaso él…?

—_**También es el día de la amistad—**_y la morena cogió la caja de chocolates roja de su capitán, volteando a ver al peli-verde con una sonrisa en sus labios_**— No me digas que...¿acaso pensaste que yo…?—**_

— _**¡NO LO HICE!—**_grito avergonzado_—**¡NO LO PENSÉ NI POR UN SEGUNDO!**—_

Robín lo miro con ternura—_**Así que si lo hiciste…—**_

— _**¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO FUE ASÍ!—**_enfatizó, apuntándole con el dedo_**— ¡ADEMAS TODO ES TU CULPA!**_ —

— _**¿Mi culpa?—**_repitió ella, divertida_**— ¿Por qué?—**_

— _**¡NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE! ¡CUALQUIERA SE CONFUNDIRÍA SI TE COMPORTAS DE ESA MANERA!—**_

Robín lo miró fijamente unos segundos, provocando que el sonrojo de Zoro se hiciera más prominente_**— ¿"Esa manera"?—**_y se acerco a él seductoramente, estirando el haramaki de Zoro con uno de sus dedos_—**T**__**e recuerdo, espadachín-san, que en ningún momento dije que estos chocolates eran de amor**_—y los deposito cuidadosamente al interior de su haramaki, logrando enfurecerle aun más—_**pero ya que pareces interesado en el tema…—**_

— _**¡NO LO ESTOY!—**_aclaro de inmediato

—_**Sólo te diré una cosa más…—**_prosiguió la arqueóloga dulcemente, mirándolo a los ojos—_**esperaré ansiosamente el día que te decidas y me declares tu amor fufufu—**_

— _**¡COMO SI ESO FUERA A PASAR!—**_grito completamente ruborizado_**— ¡PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES DE DECIR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!—**_

—"_Parece un gato asustado"—_ pensó Robín en su interior, soltando una risita mientras se dirigía a escotilla de metal para descender—_**Aú****n debo entregarle sus chocolates a Luffy, así que nos vemos después, espadachín-san. Espero que tengas un gran día—**_

— _**¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!—**_la detuvo de inmediato, haciéndola voltear_**— ¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?! ¡NI CREAS QUE TE DEJARÉ IR TAN FÁCILMENTE!—**_

— _**¿****Eh? ****¿Quieres que me quede?—**_pregunto ella sorprendida, embozando una tierna sonrisa al verlo todavía sonrojado—_**Eso**__** muy lindo de tu parte**__**, espadachin-san. **__**Nunca espere escuchar eso de ti**__**—**_

— _**Olvida lo que dije…—**_susurro Zoro temblando, a punto de desenvainar su _Shusui_—_** ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ ANTES DE QUE TE MATE AQUÍ MISMO!—**_y le dirigió la más fiera de sus miradas, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la espada dentro de su funda.

Robín pensó en divertirse un rato más a costa del espadachín, pero al verlo tan exaltado creyó que ya era momento de parar—"_Da miedo cuando se enoja"—_pensó en sus adentros, ya posicionándose sobre la escalera. Pero antes de bajar recordó un detalle importante que debía decirle, logrando que una hermosa expresión se apoderara de su rostro

—_**Estaré esperando…—**_

— _**¿Huh?—**_ bufo Zoro, arqueando una ceja—_** ¿a qué te refieres?—**_

—_**El "día blanco". Lo estaré esperando…—**_y mirando por última vez el semblante confuso del espadachín, embozo una sonrisa para al fin bajar las escaleras que daban a cubierta, tratando de asumir lo que había pasado en esa habitación antes de que alguien pudiera descubrirla y notar su estado.

Y es que mantener la compostura durante toda la conversación había sido más que difícil para ella, ya que temía que el espadachín pudiera ver a través de su expresión calmada y notar los sentimientos que guardaba en el fondo de su corazón

—"C_reo que fui demasiado lejos para ser la primera vez…"—_pensó algo preocupada, ya con los pies en cubierta—"…_pero creo que logré descubrir algo. Al parecer no le soy tan indiferente como yo imaginaba. Tenias razón, Capitán-san, es muy pronto para rendirse. Creo que aún tengo una oportunidad…"—_y mirando la caja de chocolates roja que aun mantenía en su poder, decidió ir a la cocina para esperar las novedades.

Y es que ella mejor que nadie sabia que pronto un huracán azotaría el barco, haciendo las cosas más interesantes de ahora en adelante

_—"Ahora sólo faltas tú, Luffy"—_y distinguió la silueta de Nami a lo lejos, quien caminaba ensimismada por el pasillo_—"ojala te des cuenta pronto de lo que sientes"—_y con ese pensamiento en mente, fue al encuentro de la navegante.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Y aquí termina este capitulo.

Esta historia estará compuesta de 2 capítulos :D este y el proximo, el cual estara narrado por Zoro (desafió personal: mode on!)

Solo les puedo adelantar que Zoro tendrá que pasar muchas dificultades en el "dia blanco", ya que no solo tendrá que conseguir los regalos de Nami y Robin , sino que deberá juntar el valor suficiente para ir y entregárselos personalmente (jajajja muero de la risa al imaginar esta situación) Pero bueno, ya sabran de lo que hablo despues XD los dejo imaginar jeje

Asi que sin mas que decirles (creo) me despido de ustedes

Felicitaciones, Reclamos porque no he actualizado mis otros fic T.T, Opiniones, Sugerencias...por favor, haganmelo saber a través de un review, asi podre saber si voy bien o si a alguien en este extenso mundo virtual le gusto mi historia ( ¡Me muero de miedo!¡es el primer fic ZoRo que hago en mi vida! *se hace bolita *)

Hasta pronto

Destiny :3


End file.
